ninjagofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Ninjago Season 3\4 Return Of The Snakes
Ideas for season 4 (season 3 not enclouding the mini-movie episodes). Episode 1: Revenge of the Snakes Skales is moping around inside the Stone Warriors former tomb, when his chief advisor, Fangtom, comes to check on him. Fangtom apologizes for the interruption, and tells Skales that his chief digging expert, Skalidor, has proposed to dig under the large door so that they can escape. Skales lifts his head and turns, and agrees. Skalidor and the rest of the Constrictai get to work on the tunnel. Meanwhile, in the ninjas' new headquarters, the ninja are using thier elemental blades against Lloyd as a training session. Cole and Jay charge at him from opposite directions, but end up crashing into each other. Kai slashes his sword at him twice, but Lloyd dodges both swings and kicks his legs out from under him. Zane attempts to use his sword to freeze Lloyd, but the latter shatters the ice and blasts Zane over. As Lloyd asks them if the display was all they had, Wu and Garmadon survey the fight, and the Sensei tells his brother that he has taught them all he could and asks Garmadon to take his place. Garmadon declines, saying that there is nothing he could teach the ninja other than how to bring misery. Then they are illuminated by a brilliant light, and both jump out of the way as Zane flies into the wall, where Lloyd is revealed standing among smoke, blackened wood, and the other three fallen ninja, showing that Lloyd had charged his energy, and emerged victorious. Back in the tomb, Skales has become excited that he's "finally going to take leave of this dreadful place". Skalidor finishes the tunnel, but when he comes out with Bytar, Skales inches away because of Bytar's stench. Jay and Nya are at a round-the-world resturaunt having Chinese food, when they see Spitta and Mezmo in the resturant in coats and wearing sunglasses, wigs and fake mustaches. Nya wants to see what they're up to, and Jay notes that they did a really poor job at disguising themselves. They decide to follow them, and after the snakes are caught, they show a little resistance, but when Jay nearly unleashes his full potential on them, they reveal that Skales has mounted a mass invasion of Ninjago, and that it was they who had caused the earthquakes. Jay and Nya run to warn the others, but are stopped in their tracks by Acidicus and a small group of Venomari serpents. They manage to fend a few of the serpents off, but the other ninja arrive and tell them that the Sensei told them of the threat. The invasion begins, and after a while, the snakes overwhelm the ninja. Skales becomes ruler of Ninjago City, and renames it "Pythoropolis" in honor of Pythor, who gave his life to take revenge on Ninjago. Episode 2: The Big Three A man with a hood stands over Samukai's remains, knowing that this was the place where he was destroyed. The man lifts a relic over his head. Samukai's parts start to emerge from the black sand, and with a yell, Samukai is once again alive. Later, he goes to Pythoropolis, despite a confrontation with the ninja, and revived Pythor the same way. Skaleshands leadership of the snakes back to Pythor, and calls a meeting of minds stating his revival and leadership. The ninja attack again, but fail to stop Pythor and the hooded man from reviving the rest of the Anacondrai. Later, the ninja spy as Pythor's cousin and Skales argue over who should be 2nd-in-command to Pythor, who states that they are both 2nd-in-command to him. The hooded man comes in with the stone army and orders Skales and Pythor to free General Kozu, which they do. Once Samukai, Pythor, and General Kozu are together, the man removes his hood, and looks exactly like Lord Garmadon did when he was evil. The ninja, who are still spying, note that it can't be Garmadon, as he turned good and is still at the ninja HQ. He reveals that he is the Overlord, no longer in possesion of Garmadon's body, but with a dark body of his own. King Samukai, King Pythor, and King Kozu unite under the Overlord's rule, and the episode ends with the Overlord's evil laughter and the screen fades to black, so that you can see the white lettering spelling out "To Be Continued..." and hear Sensei Wu say those very words... Episode 3: The Dark Alliance The episode begins with a recap of "The Big Three". The ninja are spying on the hooded figure, King Samukai, King Pythor, and King Kozu as they form an alliance. The hooded man reveals himself to be the Overlord, and the three kings swear their undivided alliegance and loyalty to him. The "Weekend Whip" theme song starts and ends. Kai nearly jumps down from his perch to attack, but Zane stops him, stating that they are outnumbered at least 5,000-1. The ninja stealthily escape the Anacondrai Tomb and alert Sensei Wu. The Overlord leaves, and returns to Pythoropolis, where he uses his newly aquired powers to turn all the residents evil. The Overlord sends Kruncha, Skales, and K'chaak to find and eliminate the ninja. The threesome attempt to apprahend the ninja, but when Nya joins in, they realize that they are outnumbered 2-1. They attack, but when Lloyd charges his energy, they are forced to flee. Jay thanks and kisses Nya for coming to the rescue. K'chaak reports to the Overlord what became of them, and the Overlord dubs them incompetent, useless. He asks if they brought anything back, and Skales reveals Jay's spare ZX ninja garb and some authentic samurai armor. The Overlord lifts the object that revived Samukai and Pythor. The garb and armor levitate and spin, and the episode ends. Episode 4. Executed The armor and garb srping to life, and bow to the Overlord. He introduces them as Samurai Z and Ban. He says they were created to destroy the ninja, because Kruncha, Skales, and K'chaak failed to do so. He also creates indestructible exo-suits for both of them, and sends them on thier way. The ninja are training in thier new HQ, when Lloyd asks Jay and Kai to try the special move they've been working on, the Python Throw. They finally get it right, thanks tosome instruction from Garmadon, but Kai still doesn't seem to forgive Garmadon for everything he's done. Garmadon expresses that he doesn't blame Kai for how he feels. Then the Danger Alarm sounds, and the danger is at Jamanakai Village. Cole, Jay, Kai, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya all head to that location, but fail to defeat the two evil warriors. Samurai Z and Ban also manage to rid the ninja of the Elemental Blades, taking them back with them. The Overlord, however, is angry that the ninja are still alive. Samurai Z and Ban swear that they will not be as merciful, and the Overlord states that he's counting on it. Back at the HQ, Jay complains that without their Elemental Blades, defeating Samurai Z and Ban will be impossible. The Sensei, however, tells him that even though the odds are well against them, they are ninja, and therefore can't give up. Garmadon agrees, and tells the ninja that he knows a place where the ninja can get unlimited elemental powers. Kai thinks that he's leading them into a trap, but Cole reminds him that Garmadon's not evil anymore. Later, the ninja arrive, but none of them see an entrance. Kai says that he knew Garmadon was "kuckoo-inda-head", But Garmadon reveals that when he discovered that his brother was going to build a ninja team, he hid this place's entrance away form the naked eye to make sure they wouldn't find it. Kai notes that he knew Garmadon is crooked as Garmadon reveals the entrance, and the ninja step inside, and come out with new fighting suits and weapons: Cole - Axe Jay - Bow Kai - Sword Zane - Battle Mace The ninja state that they are ready. Samurai Z and Ban are laying waste to Kai's old village, when the Ninja arrive. With Lloyd's power over technology, (as revealed in "Double Trouble") they shut down the exo-suits, and deal with the evil warriors. Pythor reports this to the Overlord, who doesn't seem angry over the loss. Pythor asks why. The Overlord explains that if the ninja had been slaughtered, it would have been swell, but the Elemental Blades were a key element to his master plan. Then, as the screen fades to black, he begins to laugh hysterically. Episode 5: Venomous Episode 6: Wind and Water Episode 7: Krakenarrklemarrke Episode 8: Bone of the Kraken Episode 9: The Shadow: Part I Episode 10: The Shadow: Part II Episode 11: Dawn episode 12: The Yellow Ninja Skeals is in his throne room at The Temple Of The Island . Skeals got very angry and mad. Samukai told him to relax but Skeals shot a laser with his staff that shot Samukai out of the room. suddenly, he found out that in this island there is another tribe of snake called the Jawsnake . then Skales releases the Jawsnakes and the Jawsnake general Zuzin thanks Skeals. then Skales tells Zuzin to take his army and attack Ninjago-Boros City . meanwhile, in the city, you see Tal & Shira when they 6 years old. Tal & Shira train to be ninjas when they are bigger. meanwhile, Cole goes to the bathroom. suddenly, he falls in to the toilet and goes down into the sewerage. then, Cole finds himself tied up to the wall of the sewerage right on the side of the path with feet in the water. Zuzin says to Cole, well, well, well well. look what we found here. a black ninja working for these ninjago antagonists. then Cole says: what have i done wrong to you? why did you capture me? then Zuzin says: because, we need help, help from another strong guy that will join our army. hahahaha! and then Zuzin bites Cole. the bite turnes Cole very evil (for to stop him from being evil you need to give him the anti-venom before the sunset cause if not he will get more evil forever and he will want to be the next dark lord or overlord). meanwhile, the rest of the Jawsnakes are attacking Ninjago-Boros City. then also Cole & Zuzin joined the Jawsnake army & attacked the city. then, the Jawsnakes attacked the ninjas. every ninja got defeated. Lord Garmadon & Sensui Wu got bitten and turned evil. suddenly, Tal & Shira found costumes of a Yellow Ninja & a Silver Ninja. Shira attacked as the silver ninja with iron powers and she defeated Cole, Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu & all the snakes except for Zuzin. Cole, Lord Garmadon & Sensui Wu woke up after Shira puished the anti-venom in to they mouthes. it was just before the sunset when Sensei Wu, Cole & Lord Garmadon woke up as good heros again. but Zuzin laught an evil laugh and said: maybe you solved out one problem well i'm your seacond problem. and then he laught another evil laugh. untill Tal attacked as the yellow ninja and defeated Zuzin. when the Jawsnakes woke up Zuzin shouted: RETREAT!!! and all the Jawsnakes ran away like scared chickens. when they got back to The Dark Island the Jawsnakes complained to they general that they general was once the snake king and they want that to happen again and that Skales & Samukai have to be under Zuzin's rank. Zuzin told them not to worry cause he has got an evil master plan. stuff that happen *Skales discoverd a new snake called the Jawsnake. they general looks exactually like the anacondri general just with yellow instead of purple, purple eyes instead of pink eyes & a pink back instead of a yellow back. *Shira becomes the Silver Iron Ninja *Tal becomes the Major Yellow Ultimated Ninja *Tal becomes the main protagonist. episode 13: Go! Ninja Go! The Jawsnakes complained to Skeals that the ninjas defeated them and that Skeals has to go kill the ninjas by himself. Skales didn't agree until Zuzin told him to go to by himself. then Skeals, Zuzin & Samukai went to the Fire Temple. Zuzin said to Skeals that its dangerous inside there and because of that Skales needs to give him his staff, crown & book. Skales gave Zuzin his staff, book & crown. Skales & Samukai entered the Fire Temple just when it was about to erupt. then Zuzin closed the door of the fire temple, laught an evil laugh and ran away leaving Skales & Samukai with no help. then, finnaly, the Fire Temple erupted, then Skales & Samukai died once again & for all. Zuzin went back to the Temple Of The Island and became the new dark overlord. then, the story comes back to Ninjago Boros City where Tal & Shira train to use they ninja powers. meanwhile, Pythor & Sensei Wu are sitting together and having a cup of tea. while they sit & drink their tea they are apologizing one to the other because they were enemies a long time ago. then Zuzin came and said to Pythor & Sensei Wu: sorry for disturbing your romantic date. then Pythor shouted: it's not romantic! then Zuzin said to Pythor & Sensei Wu: now you are coming with me! hahahaha! then the Jawsnakes kept Sensei Wu & Pythor as they hostages in the Temple Of The Island. then Zuzin asked Sensei Wu & Pythor: where are the other ninjas?! then Sensei Wu awnserd Zuzin: I will not tell you! now leave me & Pythor alone! then Zuzin said to his prisoners: so i will ask the weaker one the same question. NOW WHERE ARE THE NINJAS! TELL ME OR YOU-WILL DIE!!!! Pythor was very scared so he awnserd: the ninjas are in they appartment on Coco Street! then Zuzin awnserd: fanks. now i'm going to catch them and keep them as my hostages to! and then he adds to his sentince a dramatic evil laugh. then Zuzin creates with his overlord staff a copy of the Ultra Sonic Rider so the Jawsnakes will be able to get to the ninjas appartments. meanwhile, the ninjas are training Tal & Shira. then, the jawsnake warrior, solider & scout attack the ninjas. Lord Garmadon says to all the ninjas: you all carry on fighting while i'll go with my son and we will fight the Jawsnake general! the ninjas won the 3 Jawsnakes that came to attack. then, you see the two Garmadons driving in the Ultra Sonic Rider towoards the Temple Of The Island. then the two Garmadons entered the Temple Of The Island after fighting another Jawsnake scout with sword. then, after the two Garmadons entered Zuzin's throne room, they fought against Zuzin. Zuzin read a small part of his magic book and that spell made a ground monster, a fire monster, a ice monster, a gold monster and a electric monster. the ninjas defeated each monster in this order: first, they defeated the electric monster & the water monster by making them crash in to each other and make an explosion of water & electricity. then they defeated the ground monster & the fire monster by making the fire monster burn the ground monster. and last they defeated the gold monster when Lloyd Garmadon stood on the floor, the gold monster hit the floor (after Lloyd escaped from the hit) and then the hit made a hole and the gold monster fell into the hole. Zuzin didn't know what to do so he ran away, but Lord Garmadon created a tsunami and Zuzin died. Lord Garmadon then rescued Sensei Wu and Lloyd Garmadon rescued Pythor. Lloyd Garmadon took the overlord staff and broke it. after it broke the Dark Island turned into the Light Island and The Temple Of The Island turned back into The Temple Of Light. meanwhile, under the grounds of Ninjago Boros City, the living Jawsnakes didn't know what to do. they Warrior was now thier leader and he gave up. he decided that they will join the protagonists and be good forever. then the story comes back to the surface of Ninjago Boros City where all the heros, snakes, stone warriors & skeletons celebrated the happy ending. Sensei Wu gives each ninja a prize. but Kai gets the biggest prize, a magic sword sword of all elements. then Kai & Nia say that they have to leave untill there is more danger for to have a bit of normal life. Sensei Wu fainkes them and lets them go untill there is another danger. then comes the big selebration where all the characters sing the Ninjago song. and here comes the end of season 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:ninjago seasons Category:Episodes